


【授权翻译】你是如此美丽/You're Beautiful

by stardust444



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, M/M, Mute Link, Non-Graphic Violence, Songfic, Unhappy Ending, Unhealthy Relationships, Unrequited Love
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:07:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25256665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardust444/pseuds/stardust444
Summary: 当他丈夫在宴会上离开的那一会儿时，林克邂逅了另一位宾客，让他重新感受到了坠入爱河是什么感觉。哪怕他们只是一起跳了一支舞而已。你是如此美，千真万确我曾在茫茫人海中看到你的脸这令我不知措施因为我知道我永远也无法伴你左右
Relationships: Ganondorf/Link (Legend of Zelda), Link/Prince Sidon
Kudos: 6





	【授权翻译】你是如此美丽/You're Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You're Beautiful](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10640193) by [MissGillette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissGillette/pseuds/MissGillette). 



> 作者的话：  
> 题目和歌词都是来自James Blunt的《You’re Beautiful》  
> *拉起脸*这太他妈悲伤了。盖农/林克是我夹带的私货，所以非常抱歉。额，在林克和盖农之间会有一些亲亲和过火的抚摸。  
> 但另一方面，没有任何强奸或者危险的情节。会一些有些林克和盖农举行婚礼的回忆，但就像我说的，没有任何具体的描写。
> 
> 译者的话：  
> 这是MG太太大长篇前的一个小短篇，就当独立短篇看就好了。  
> 我之前在翻PWP的，但是还是MG太太的文章最美味。我是真的爱她。  
> 虽然没有明显的肉，但是我翻的时候射了好几次，非常有被爽到。  
> 有任何错误都是我的锅，她是完美的。欢迎捉虫。  
> 虽然MG太太的白希多挺少的，但这篇的希多真的是好人。  
> ————————————————————————————————————

忠诚，又安静，林克站在他丈夫身旁，微微侧头靠着他。今晚没有他预料中的那么累人。除了简短的介绍和握手，没有一个他丈夫的生意伙伴向他问好，他们都盯着他看，可能是他的握力比他们预料中更大。他是盖农的小丈夫。他可承担不起羸弱的标签。但他们很快就无视了他，开始附和地跟他丈夫套起近乎，试图拉拢他。盖农的大手一直放在他另一边的肩膀上。如果他想的话，他也可以抽身离开。但这一决定要承担的分量和之后的后果也存在于那只大手中。他还是站在那里，成为盖农宏伟形象的一部分：一个残酷的商人，拥有难以置信的财富，还 ** **幸福地**** 娶了像他这样的美人。当盖农的海利亚商业伙伴们走开后，又有一些格鲁德人凑上来，他们流利地切换到了他们带喉音的家乡语言，林克马上对谈话失去了所有兴趣。嫁给盖农那么多年里，他从来没学会这门语言。但他们的低语忽然变得更小声，某些格鲁德人向他投以目光。林克听到了他们对盖农说了“海利亚人”这个单词，然后他的丈夫抓住他肩膀的手有一些用力过头了。盖农说了句话，男人们就走了，他转向林克，双手搭在林克瘦小的肩膀上。

深不可测的绿宝石色眼睛看向他，他穿着黑色的西装，脖子上打着领结。盖农巨大的手抚摸着他的刘海，把它们从他的眼睛前顺开，但它们又很快回到了原位。林克蓝眼睛注视着包裹住盖农无名指的那抹闪耀的金色。他有个更小的戒指，更小的戒身，在内侧雕刻着“挚爱【belove】”。他只有在这样的场合才会戴。他们在家里时没必要带着这种承诺的信物，毕竟在那个地方，很明显标示着他是属于谁的。衣服在他皮肤上的摩擦对他现在来说很陌生。总是在他们宽敞的家中什么都不穿地到处逛才会变成现在这样。他们还要在这里三个小时，林克知道他的肩膀肯定会被衬衫和外套磨红的。盖农的两只拇指抚摸着他脸颊上的雀斑，慢慢地弯下身子。

林克抬起他的头，迎接着那他知道会落下的吻。这和他平时的那些吻惊人的不同——充满着唇舌齿的交织，还有不停地掠夺，掠夺， ** **掠夺**** 。手通常会抓住他的头发，拉扯着，固定住他的头。他可能是躺在他们的床上，或者是在盖农的工作室中，坐在他的大腿上。他的前胸和后背都已经熟悉了他丈夫红木桌上的纹理，他的臀部也非常熟悉办公桌边缘的曲线。不，这个吻是在公共场合的吻。只有盖农的舌头在他嘴唇上最轻微地扫过，没有伸入的意图，但只是想挑逗下他。当他们分开后，盖农的目光停顿了一刻。林克想看一眼旁边，看他这是在表演给谁看。任何人都有可能在看，他猜。又一个轻吻印上了他的嘴唇，然后几乎无声地结束。

“我会很快回来找你。”他的手指卷着他耳朵前的一缕金发。“听话。”

盖农的手带着极大的不情愿，从他的肩膀上拿开。林克还是直直地站着，直至看到他丈夫宽大的双肩消失在一个转角。双手紧紧地握拳，林克吸入一口痛苦的深呼吸，然后小心地松开了他的手指。关节因为握地太用力还有些痛。战栗着，林克转身走向了安置在舞池后方的自助餐区。他不会吃任何东西的，消受不了这里油腻的事物，但他可以假装。在这样大型的宴会上不都这样做么：细品美食，啜饮香槟，与人交谈。林克大迈着脚步漫步着，没有太关注他周围身边的人。他的肩膀撞到了一个陌生人，男人酒杯中的液体撒了出来。溅到了林克西装外套的袖子上。

一个优雅，充满活力的声音响起，“哦我的天，我很抱歉！”

林克看了一眼，摇了摇头，想要制止那个已经去拿餐巾的男人。他再度转向林克，然后林克原谅的摇头在他能思考之前就滞止了。他之前从没见过这么…美丽的海利亚人。黑色的皮肤—几乎快跟他的丈夫一样黑—健康又美丽地发亮。几乎可以和他红发散发出的活力匹敌，比盖农的红发要稍微亮一个度。不，这个男人绝对不是格鲁德人。他的双眼是蜂蜜般的金黄，耳朵和林克的一样细长。他也不像他遇到的格鲁德男人那样像个砖墙一样巨大。不，他绝对是个海利亚人。林克感觉到他的嘴唇正舒展成了一个微笑，一个长久以来他都没能感受到的，来自心底的微笑。男人带着他自己的笑容看着他，迷人又英俊。他温柔地握住林克的右手，拍了拍他的肩膀。

“拜托先生，请原谅我。我特别容易撞到人和东西。希望不会有带着一盘香槟的服务生在这里跑来跑去，你能想象那场面么？”

脸颊升温变得粉红，林克低下头轻微地点了几下。他是怎么回事？他没有喝太多那些东西，太过担心回家后有什么等着他…而他的心现在跳地飞快，就像他跑了一英里似的，还有他的手掌在这位绅士的手中开始冒汗。这么近的距离，他能嗅到男人身上飘来的古龙香水味道，仿佛他置身在沙滩中，嘴唇上带着盐粒，阳光洒在他的发间。温暖的手握了他一下，拇指抚摸他的手背。林克眨了眨眼睛，回过神来，手立马握在了他的前胸，一下子紧张起来。那位绅士轻轻地松开他的手，恭敬地向后退了一步。

“我会赔偿干洗的费用的，我的朋友，或者是新衣服的费用。我能知道你的名字么？”

啊，他知道后面的事情肯定会非常不妙。在海拉鲁几乎没人知道他所使用的这种语言。他通常都是把要说的写下来。但那位绅士耐心地等待着，手里还拿着弄脏的餐巾。林克不能从那可爱的红发移开目光——那些发丝是如何衬托出他贵族气息的脸庞。一条长辫子搭在他宽阔的肩膀上，只要轻轻一动，它就会掉回他后背。他身上的那身西装是那多么衬他。林克战栗着伸出他的手指，它们有些冒汗还有些冰凉。那个绅士碰过的地方都还有着麻麻的感觉。还有他的心脏！不管他做了多少次深呼吸，它就是不肯慢下来。林克给了绅士一个小小的微笑，一边用手语拼出了他的名字。男人楞了一下，然后将餐巾放在他的香槟杯旁边。他的手指细长又优雅，上面还涂着精心的指甲油。在男人用手语回林克的时候，他都还在欣赏它们。

你好。我的名字是希多。

林克小声地抽了一口气。从来都没人听懂过他！他的手指僵在胸前，在希多优美的自我介绍后什么也说不出来。希多的脸上露出一个灿烂的笑容，他用他细长的手指将从辫子松出来的一些长发梳到后面。

“恐怕这个以外的我就不知道更多了。”他坦白。“我姐姐她自幼失聪，我还在学习更多手语，这样我就可跟她说上话了。我们分开了很长一段时间，最近才能终于重新相聚，你知道的。”

林克点头，几乎想要去伸手握住希多。听上去多美好啊，能再次和家人团聚。自从他结婚那天之后，他就再也没见过他父母和姐姐塞尔达他们的脸了。那是绚丽的一天，充满了承诺和快乐。回忆让他分心了，他的手向希多伸出一半又立马被林克自己制止。想到刚刚发生了什么他立马开始冒汗。他不能像那样随便和陌生人触碰。但希多只是暖暖地轻笑，迈出一步缩短了他们两人的距离，像林克所想的那样握住他的手。林克盯着他们合在一起的手，用力地吞咽了一下，重新抬起目光。希多比他高，但也不是高地太过离谱。他的脸刚好在希多胸口的水平。但他可以就这样轻易地踮起脚尖，印上一个吻…

希多依然向着他灿烂地微笑，问“愿意和我跳支舞么，林克？”

这不是个好主意。他这样下去可能会爱上这个男人的。那是个愚蠢的想法，这是个愚蠢的决定，但林克还没能说服自己之前就已经先点头了。希多的笑容变得更为明亮，金色的眼睛闪闪发光，他向林克伸出了手。林克接受了，像他们彼此之间有某种特殊的关系似的握住，跟着希多来到了舞池。他得回想起华尔兹的舞步是怎么跳的，但一个人永远无法真的忘记他所学的东西。希多跳着男步，他们在地板上绕着圈，林克的脸红得更深了。希多打破了一些规则，从一个舞点转到另一个舞点。随着林克的后背向后弯，他们的脸如此靠近。有那么一瞬间，一个屏住呼吸的瞬间，林克觉得希多会吻他。林克抬起他的脸来等那个吻的到来，而他也没有错过希多盯向他嘴唇的炽热目光。但他们抱着彼此维持这个舞姿太久了，以至于脱离了旋律。希多将他们带回了正确的节奏，他们又回到了正经的华尔兹舞蹈。现在红晕也加深希多的脸颊，林克看着他脸上的红晕渐渐晕染开，他胃里的蝴蝶也开始翩翩起舞。希多的手牢牢地握在他的腰上，十分温暖。

“请原谅我的热情，林克，”希多轻笑着，他们刚好跳完了华尔兹的最后一节舞步，音乐在他们周围戛然而止。“你是如此美丽。我无法控制我自己。”

华尔兹结束了，一些人在鼓掌。林克没有离开他的舞伴，他的手从希多手中抽出，但却平放在他宽阔的胸口上。希多的心在林克手下怦怦直跳，几乎跟林克的一样快。希多在林克腰上的手握了一下，然后力道变轻，变成了更为暧昧的触碰。他另一只手的手指背轻抚着林克粉红的脸颊。盖农不久前有过同样的爱抚，同一边脸颊。但林克的内心没有为此缩成一团，他的心跳没有因此提高一个档速。他的呼吸若有若无般拂过希多的手腕，林克胆敢将他的脸埋入这爱抚中，嘴唇几乎贴上希多的手掌。他制止了自己，但也来不及了。一阵电流穿过他们两人，在那刻的暧昧之后他们立马分开。希多重新握住了林克的一只手，没有办法真的与他分开。

“谢谢你，亲爱的林克。真是支非常美妙的舞蹈。”

林克耸了耸肩，将头转开，试图掩盖希多让他的脸变得有多红。他很久都没有感受到这种开放和活力了。或许在他的婚礼上有过，最后一次被家人簇拥着，向塞尔达吻别，然后和盖农坐进豪华轿车离开。他意识到他之后就再也没见过她了，心跳忽然漏了一拍。快乐从他体内排干，他差点将手从希多手中抽回。他在干什么？他只知道希多的名字，除此之外对他一无所知。他已经结婚了！林克慌张的看向舞厅周围，只希望不要对上他丈夫狂怒的目光。但只有几个格鲁德人在舞池，他们都不是盖农。希多举起他的手来，将他吓得回神，林克转回头的那一刹那正好目睹了希多亲吻他的指关节那一幕。

那双摄人心魂的金色眼睛，正半睁着低垂看向他的手指。希多的嘴唇贴着他的肌肤十分温暖，下唇比上唇更加饱满。这个吻带着一声微弱的湿声结束了，希多用他的拇指擦去上面的湿润。林克真希望他能像在舞中那样迷失掉自我，但冰冷的寒冷爬上了他。这是非常危险的。那些对他做过比亲吻手关节更轻事情的男人们，盖农对他们做过非常残忍的事。他永远也不会忘记看着他丈夫的人将一个胆敢按摩林克肩膀的园丁绑在卡车的后面，然后拖到他直至什么也不剩下。盖农就站在他的身后，双手用一种熟悉的方式搭在他的肩膀上，紧紧地握住他，直到那个园丁的尖叫消失殆尽。他会因为这个吻，对希多做出什么事来？

林克抽出他的手，用手语说出，我很抱歉，便逃向了昏暗的走廊，逃离了舞厅。

“林克！等等！拜托！”

但他没有停下来。他必须在任何人受伤之前结束这一切。他的心脏几乎跳出他的胸口。像那样在爱中迷失自我…林克用力咬住自己下唇，几乎咬出血来，一边在大理石地板上奔跑，在转弯时太急几乎滑倒。他的回头去看，看希多的身影有没有出现在转角，却撞上了某个坚实的东西。结实的手臂马上环上了他，完全地抱住他，防止他摔倒。林克吓了一跳，然后在他的恐慌和畏惧中看到的是盖农的脸。他额头上带着皱纹，那双绿宝石眼睛已经准备去看林克是从哪里跑来的。鞋子踏在走廊的大理石地板的声音传到了林克的耳朵里，他几乎噎住了。盖农不能看到希多！他不能将这两块拼图拼在一起！林克抓住他丈夫雕刻般的下巴，一把将他拉下，将他们的嘴唇撞在一起。

盖农的眼睛一下睁大了，不过他马上回应林克的索取。粗壮的手臂环上了他的腰。盖农的另一只手伸入了他的发间，将林克的头仰到他想要的角度。这还不够，不能足以支开他丈夫的嫉妒和嗜血欲。林克一时忘记了他们这是在那里，在他丈夫的吻中大声地呻吟，将他的身体贴在盖农身上。盖农用一贯的严厉回应了林克。他的一条大腿卡入林克双腿之间，将他拖到大腿上，透过他的裤子磨蹭着他。扯住他头发的手指越来越紧，直至一些金色的发丝在盖农的指间断裂。当林克抽开他已经麻木的嘴唇，盖农又将他拽回来，像他们在家里的那样继续侵略着他的唇，像接下来有一张办公桌正等着林克的后背压上。他丈夫的舌头在他的嘴里来回地戏弄抽动，林克挣扎着想要呼吸，盖农的牙齿咬弄着他已经红肿的嘴唇。但终于，低语的声音接近角落，盖农终于放开了他。在他发间的手只停留了一刻，同时他的手臂松开了林克的腰，只是又马上转为爱抚他的前面。

“我们真饥渴，不是么？”

林克喘息着，几乎流泪，在盖农紧紧的抓握下点头。让盖农认为所有的激情都只是纯粹地因为他。这样会让林克安全。这样会让希多安全。这是他起码能为他做到的，为了不让希多像那位园丁那样，像无数因为盖农的嫉妒而死去的其他人那样。他的丈夫最后一次捏了下他半硬的勃起，然后退回去一些，开始整理林克的衣服。林克急忙对他做同样的事，接着向经过他们的一群海利亚人投以愉悦的微笑。挽着盖农伸过来的胳膊，就如往常一样，忠实地跟着他走向舞厅准备离开。当他们转过转角，希多站在那里，背靠着墙。林克的头依然向前没有转动，但余光瞥向希多。那抹将他晕染地如此美丽的红晕已经不见了。他看上去就像是生病了一般苍白。林克的心落到了谷底，那些曾经在他内心飞舞的蝴蝶也渐渐腐烂。在他们经过的那短暂的一刻，希多悲哀的眼睛与他相视，他从内到外都冻住了。希多的嘴巴张开，像是要说什么。林克的眼睛睁大了，充满了恐惧，他最小程度地摇了摇头。

不，不要，拜托不要说话。不要像我们曾经分享过什么那样看着我…像那刻我们对彼此…

他和盖农没有任何意外地经过了希多。林克的心脏立即就为他所做的一切感到悲哀，为那些在希多强壮的臂膀间萌生的幻想感到悲哀。一颗柔软的心是他的诅咒，让他落到现在这步田地。只是，他愚蠢的觉得，或许他那颗柔软的心放在希多那里时是安全的。他的呼吸在胸口哽咽，林克捂住他的嘴。盖农已经为他们今晚的活动做好了准备，不会有任何东西让他分心。当他们穿上外套，去和送他们来这里的司机汇合，林克还是像个傻瓜一样，从肩膀回头望去。希多依然停留在走廊的阴影处，他美丽的脸上写满了担忧。他的手甚至向前伸出，像是想要将林克揽过来，让他安全。一个正等着侍奉客人的车侍转移了盖农的注意，在盖农叫来他们的车后他们开始闲扯。林克抽出他的手来，擦去一滴刚好流出的眼泪，与希多凝视。哪怕在这样的距离，他也能感受到希多难以咽下的哽咽，他的全身都在渴望朝林克靠去。林克轻轻地摇了摇他的头，他的手指在颤抖，在他胸前拼出了那几个一碰就碎的词。

我很抱歉。


End file.
